


Когда логика бессильна

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Kolinahr (Star Trek), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Спок в пустыне Гол. Он готовится принять Колинар. Однако, природное любопытство и внешние обстоятельства приводят к тому, что Спок оказывается в ситуации ожидания неизбежной смерти. В то же время, Кирк на Земле далеко не счастлив.





	Когда логика бессильна

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо **оку** за иллюстрацию. Это, наверное, моя любимая. Спок на ней невозможно прекрасен. Впрочем, смотрите сами.

_Миром правит голод  
Вулкания, кн. Бытия 1:12_

_Миром правит любовь  
Неизвестный поэт, досураковская эпоха_

_Миром правит логика  
Сурак, полное собр. соч. т.1_

_Каждый сам назначает себе правителей  
Посол Спок, из переписки с Дж. Кирком_

 

**Вулкан**

 

Колинхан – жилище послушника, готовящегося принять колинар, издали ничем не отличается от груды наваленных друг на друга камней, каких полным-полно в бесчисленных пустынях Вулкана, внутри же оно представляет собой тесную рукотворную пещеру, сложенную из необработанных глыб. Окон нет, вместо пола – тот же песок, что и снаружи, на нём – плоский камень, заменяющий послушнику и письменный стол, и обеденный, и подушку импровизированного ложа. Гедонизм здесь не в чести. Вход в колинхан всегда обращён на восток и лишён двери. По замыслу древних зодчих бьющий в открытый проём утренний свет должен символизировать победное сияние логики. Но увы: в эту самую минуту в колинхан послушника Спока сквозь неровную каменную арку вместо логики и света с воем врывался тер-нар – сухой, порывистый, горячий восточный ветер. Тер-нар методично заметал страницы листаемой послушником книги и с упорством, доступным лишь природным явлениям, швырял ему в лицо горячий песок. В углу, защищённые от ветра стеной, лежали аккуратно свёрнутое тканевое полотнище, служившее послушнику постелью, коробка с умывальными принадлежностями и смена одежды. Там же стоял глиняный кувшин для воды, красноватый, с обитым краем. Ежедневно бесстрастные молчаливые послушники из окрестных колинханов стекались с такими же простыми и грубыми сосудами к подземному колодцу, спрятанному в глубине Храма. Одного кувшина должно было хватить и на стирку, и на умывание, и на то, чтобы утолить жажду. Храм располагался в пяти милях от жилища Спока, это был вырезанный из монолитной скалы, угрюмый, огромного размера каменный куб, обнесённый по периметру частоколом уродливых статуй. В Храме не было служителей, он был просторен, строг и с первого взгляда пуст. Если б его порог переступил Джеймс Кирк, он бы, пожалуй, принял это за библиотеку. В каменных нишах, среди пыли и вездесущего песка, гнездились тысячи книг. Труды Сурака, труды его учеников, труды учеников его учеников и так далее, и так далее, и так далее. Трудно поверить, что во всех этих тысячах книг скрывалась истина, потому что, хоть скрытность и в её природе, вряд ли на всём Вулкане найдётся такое количество истин.

Тер-нар, уныло воя, мёл и мёл, Спок стряхивал песок, то и дело проводя по страницам рукавом чёрной хламиды. Начало темнеть, ветер усиливался, буквы тонули в песке, зарываясь всё глубже и глубже. Несомненно, где-то во всём этом таился искомый смысл: в буквах, в ветре, в песке, но стоило Споку протянуть руку, как он ускользал. Эридан коснулся тяжёлым краем горизонта, окрасив камни и холмы багровым и алым, ветер стих, резко похолодало. Дочитав до последней точки, Спок захлопнул книгу. Всё шло не так. Он не должен был ничего ждать от Колинара. Колинар – всего лишь отказ от эмоций, не цель пути и даже не одна из дорог, а только походка, наиболее рациональная манера ходьбы. Почему же тогда он с не дозволенной Сураком голодной тоской ждёт от него не то прощения, не то освобождения? 

От песка чесались глаза. Спок поднялся с колен, отряхнулся и, педантично поставив книгу на место, смочил веки остатком драгоценной воды. Ночь послушник провёл в медитации, но с первым розоватым отблеском, опередившим ещё не вышедший из-за тёмно-синих холмов диск, поднялся на ноги и, прихватив кувшин, зашагал к Храму.

Пустыня ещё не согрелась. Каждый шаг приближал его к вместилищу вулканской мудрости, и каждая касающаяся босой ноги песчинка хранила свою историю, а возможно, и свою истину. Равномерное целеустремлённое шагание было сродни медитации, всё вокруг подчинялось логике: неумолимой воле физических законов, причинно-следственным связям, законам биологии - невидимым волокнам живой ткани вселенной, составляющим саму её суть. Полотно мироздания было совершенно и самодостаточно, ему не требовались чувства и эмоции, как не нужны были торжественно всходящему из-за гранитного гребня Эридану восторженные зрители и их жалкие рукоплескания. Но Спок, как бы ему ни хотелось сейчас обратного, сам был тем самым не нужным природе восторженным зрителем. Алое с золотом сияние залило небосвод. Это было абсолютно логично, ведь на то были законы оптики, спектр излучения звезды, длины волн видимого диапазона, состав и плотность воздуха, строение хрусталика. Но в то же время, это было неописуемо красиво. И красота, вопреки всем запретам, рождала чувства. 

Храм никогда не запирался; как и в колинхане, в нём не было дверей. Два каменных истукана, глядя незрячими глазами сквозь красный лик Эридана, охраняли вход в прямой и широкий тоннель, ведущий вглубь. Каменный пол галереи не украшали ни узоры, ни надписи, ни древняя мозаика. Из-за того, что он был погребён под вековым слоем наметённого ветром песка, это было бы нерационально. Но Споку, может, оттого что он уже пять ночей не спал, отчего-то представились линии: плавные, гибкие и ломкие, рваные. И цвета: яркие, сочные и густые, словно вода в колодце, на самом глубоком дне.

 

**Земля, двумя с половиной годами ранее**

 

Идея устроить матери сюрприз, как легко можно было догадаться, стоило только чуточку подумать, оказалась абсолютно провальной, как и все идеи Джеймса Кирка в последнее время. Уже даже одно удивлённое лицо соседки, непонятно что делающей в такую несусветную рань возле калитки его дома, должно было навести экс-капитана на размышления, но он имел личные причины ненавидеть логику и всё с нею связанное и поэтому проигнорировал тревожный звонок. Зря, потому что мать отсутствовала не только в доме, но и на планете – и если бы Кирк взял на себя труд порыться в памяти, то вспомнил бы, что она две недели назад прислала ему письмо с подробным рассказом о готовящейся экспедиции. Всё это пронеслось у него в голове, пока Джим волей-неволей вынужден был улыбаться любопытной соседке и отвечать на докучные вопросы. Миссис Романски почти не изменилась за те десять-пятнадцать лет, что Кирк её не видел, и за все эти десять-пятнадцать лет он нисколько не успел по ней соскучиться. Убедившись, что утренний визитёр не вор, а всего лишь возвратившийся непонятно откуда непомолодевший Вайнонин отпрыск, близорукая миссис отправилась восвояси, мысленно переложив миссию полива цветов, которую доверила ей, уезжая, Вайнона, на её вернувшегося блудного сына.

Хоть дом за время отсутствия хозяйки ещё не успел запылиться, всё было убрано и вещи лежали на своих местах, выглядело жилище неприветливо и неуютно. Джим снова почувствовал себя обманутым. Дом без матери был так же пуст и бессмыслен, как «Энтерпрайз» без... Джим не хотел развивать эту тему. Он открыл холодильник, но предусмотрительная Вайнона, отправляясь в путешествие, конечно же, оставила его пустым. К счастью, в доме был репликатор. Джим направился к нему, ввёл коды стейка, кукурузного виски и дождался, пока неторопящееся, в отличии от него, устройство, удостоверившись в его совершеннолетии, реплицирует затребованные две бутылки.

То, что в дверь звонят, Джим понял не сразу. Он почти уснул на диване под ор головизора, транслирующего какую-то нудную космооперу с томными толстогрудыми девицами и эпилептическими спецэффектами. Внезапно стрельба сменилась поцелуями, звуковое сопровождение стихло с разрывающего барабанные перепонки до просто громкого, и до слуха экс-капитана наконец донёсся требовательный голос дверного звонка. С трудом поднявшись, споткнувшись о полную бутылку и чудом не расплескав начатую, Джим, пошатываясь, поплёлся к двери. К нетерпеливым трелям присоединились глухие удары.

– Боунс, – разачарованно протянул Кирк, когда после недолгой борьбы дверь капитулировала.

– Да, я. А ты кого ждал? – Маккой с подчёркнутой неприязнью обвёл взглядом помятую и залитую виски адмиральскую форму.

Кирк отвернулся и, опираясь на стену, поплёлся к дивану.

– Стой, подлец! – пальцы доктора больно вцепились в плечо. – Ты тут напиваешься, как скотина, а я из-за тебя, между прочим, до смерти перепугался!

– Почему? – не понимая, спросил адмирал.

– Почему?! Ну и кретин! – от возмущения Маккой едва перевёл дух. – После всех тех ужасных глупостей: устроенной Споку безобразной сцены, идиотского решения оставить «Энтерпрайз», принятия самого дурацкого поста, который тебе меньше всего подходит, отправляешься, никого не предупредив, в пустой заброшенный дом посреди этой проклятой занюханной пустоши и ещё спрашиваешь, почему я решил, что ты собираешься наложить на себя руки?!!

– Вовсе нет, ничего такого, – Кирк протянул Боунсу почти пустую бутылку с подрагивающей на дне янтарной жидкостью. – Просто приехал навестить мать, а она, как назло, улетела к Веге. Расслабься, Боунс. Такие, как я, не помирают.

– Такие, как ты, доводят друзей до инфаркта!.. У тебя есть стакан, или я буду пить, как пещерный медведь, из горла?

Кирк послушно сходил за бокалами. Боунс сидел на валике дивана и нервно постукивал ладонью по колену.

– Джим!

– Да?

– Ты хоть представляешь себе общий масштаб разрушений?

– Боунс...

– Ты понимаешь, что для меня, например, и не только не для меня, «Энтерпрайз» была домом, а команда, чёрт бы тебя побрал, грёбаной семьёй?!

– Я...

– И что теперь, после твего дебильного кульбита, нас всех расформировывают по разным кораблям, а «Энтерпрайз» на хрен знает какое время запирают в док, чтобы потом отдать...

– Боунс! – Джим закрыл лицо руками. – Боунс, хватит... Я осёл, кретин, остолоп, идиот, я всё испортил, Боунс, да-да-да. Только хватит об этом, ладно?! Всё равно уже ничего невозможно исправить.

– Ох, Джим, если всё из-за него, клянусь, я достану остроухого мерзавца не то что на Вулкане, да спрячься он хоть на краю галактики, я лично...

– Забудь про него, Боунс! Слышишь?! Забудь!! Забудь!!!

Маккой, осекшись, умолк, затем вздохнул, неодобрительно покачал головой, откупорил вторую бутылку и наполнил до краёв оба бокала.

 

**Вулкан**

 

К колодцу вела, уходя наклонно вниз, узкая галерея, по обеим сторонам которой чернели входы в тесные и душные каморки для медитации. Постепенно песка под ногами становилось всё меньше, и вскоре босые ступни Спока ощутили под собой шероховатую поверхность грубо обработанного камня. Коридор заворачивался по спирали, скат становился всё круче, и наконец, через несколько сотен метров перешёл в лестницу. Ступени вели в низкий и тёмный подвал, настолько обширный, что стены терялись где-то во мгле. Источниками освещения служили пара десятков симметрично расположенных узких каналов, прорубленных вертикально в скале, но выходящих не на поверхность, а в помещение уровнем выше. Колодец был удивительно красив – видимо, некогда, в глубокой древности, он имел сакральный смысл, и зодчий, творивший его, не поскупился ни на лазурит, ни на яшму: в камне вырезали рисунок, и бороздки заполняли жидким золотом - такого на Вулкане не делали уже полторы тысячи лет. Спок продел кувшин в верёвочную петлю и осторожно стал крутить тяжёлый ворот. Но ожидаемого плеска так и не последовало: верёвка размоталась до конца, и кувшин с глухим стуком упал на влажный песок. Воды не было.

Спок отыскал в одном из примыкавших к подземной зале помещений лопату, ведро и прочную верёвку, соорудил блок, при помощи которого собирался поднимать наружу песок, и спустился в колодец. Ноги до середины бедра погрузились в ледяную вязкую кашу. Не обращая на холод внимания, Спок заработал лопатой, и счёт поднятых вёдер быстро перешёл на десятки. Постепенно воды становилось всё больше, а песка – всё меньше. Послушник позволил себе короткий отдых. Изнутри стены были покрыты резьбой, но из-за темноты даже Спок с его острым вулканским зрением не мог ничего разобрать. Отдышавшись, он наполнил очередное ведро и потянул за верёвку, но примерно в четырёх метрах ото дна оно, лязгнув по камню, за что-то зацепилось. Отталкиваясь ногами от стенок и подтягиваясь на тросе, нижним концом обвязанного вокруг пояса, Спок добрался до ведра и обнаружил, что держащий его каменный выступ - ни что иное как ручка двери. Он потянул за неё, но ил и песок, за годы, а может, и за века надёжно срастившие дверь со стеной, отчаянно сопротивлялись. Спок напрягся и дёрнул снова, раздался скрежет, словно кто-то вскрыл железным ножом створки гигантской раковины, и между каменными плитами появилась узкая щель. Ещё два рывка, и дверь отворилась полностью: за ней чернел, уводя в неизвестность, извилистый ход. Спок отвязал верёвку и скользнул в проём. Едва он углубился в проход, плита за его спиной закрылась. 

 

**Земля, двумя с половиной годами ранее**

 

– Таблетки на стуле у дивана возле стакана с водой. Прими две. Слышишь? Две. Я бы остался, но у меня билет на шаттл, и я дочке обещал. Так что прощай, Джим. И удачи тебе, – Маккой неловко потрепал невнятно мычащего Кирка по плечу, поправил на нём сползший на пол прожжённый сигаретою плед и зашагал к двери.

По пути он споткнулся о джимовы ботинки и чуть не упал, поэтому последние слова доктора, произнесённые в доме адмирала, были нецензурные.

Прощание Боунса скользнуло мимо нетрезвого сознания Джима, ничего в нём не задев и не потревожив, сейчас адмирала занимало только одно: он мучительно пытался вспомнить, куда задевался его детский сундук с тысячью сокровищ: старинными марками, хрустальными шариками, ракушками и пиратскими картами, с подзорной трубой, очками с тёмно-синими стёклами, ржавым пистолетом и голографией Долорес Гленн в белой плиссированной юбке. 

 

**Вулкан**

 

Убедившись, что изнутри дверь открывается, Спок, касаясь ладонями влажных стен, наощупь зашагал вглубь тесной непроницаемо-чёрной галереи. С потолка капало, к тому же он был так низок, что Спок дважды ударился о него в темноте; коридор сужался и, наконец, пришлось протискиваться боком. Странная резная вязь, которой был испещрён каждый сантиметр камня, оставляла царапины на коже и рваные раны на ткани хламиды. Внезапно пол под ногами с грохотом провалился, Спок попытался удержаться враспор между стенками галереи, но те для этого были слишком скользкими, и, как он ни упирался, тело его, набирая скорость и оставляя на камне кровавые следы, полетело вниз.

 

**Земля, двумя с половиной годами ранее**

 

Наверняка мать убрала сундук вниз, иначе где ему ещё быть? С такими мыслями Джим спускался по поскрипывающим деревянным ступеням в подвал дома, где прошло его детство. Он нащупал рукою выключатель, и под дощатым низким потолком, мигнув, вспыхнула простая электрическая лампочка, каких не выпускали уже, наверное, лет двадцать, а то и пятьдесят. Мрак рассеялся под жёлтым уютным светом, и в дальнем углу, за манекеном, который мать, поддавшись импульсу, купила на гаражной распродаже, стоял он, тот самый сундук, под чьей крышкой таилось немного старого, не тронутого временем воздуха, когда всё ещё было хорошо. 

Джим потянул за ручку, петли скрипнули, сундук раскрылся, Спок обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе, коснулся губ. Джим потянулся рукою к блестящим чёрным волосам, но нащупал лишь воздух. Глухо лязгнула, упав, крышка; лампочка, моргнув, с шипением взорвалась. Джим обнаружил себя одного в полной темноте стоящим на лестнице, шарящим перед собой руками. «Джим! Сэм!» – позвала со двора мать. «Да слышу. Иду!» Под первым же шагом ступенька, застонав, проломилась, и лестница сложилась пополам. Джим, распростав по воздуху руки, полетел вниз, туда, где глубоко-глубоко, словно грошик луны, отражённый в колодезном дне, белел бесполезный ворох нарисованных ручкой карт.

 

**Вулкан**

 

Спок упорно цеплялся за стены, замедляя падение, и тем сохранил себе жизнь. Когда волна боли чуть схлынула, он нашёл, что у него сломана бедренная кость, всё остальное – лишь многочисленные ушибы, порезы и ссадины. Спок поднялся и, стараясь меньше нагружать страдающую ногу, захромал в сторону белеющего вдалеке света.

Когда Спок приблизился, его ожидало разочарование и, вместе с ним, удивительное открытие. Увы, белое свечение не было светом Эридана. Но что значила жизнь одного полукровки-вулканца в сравнении с потрясающей находкой? Перед послушником открылось поразительное зрелище: остроконечная арка, которую он поначалу принял за выход на поверхность, вела в неимоверной красоты заброшенный храм, весь, от выложенного цветной мозаикой пола до расписанного потолка, наполненный белым сиянием. Свет шёл отовсюду, но больше всего его было вокруг статуи – пятиметрового мраморного изваяния прекрасной молодой женщины, что высилось в глубине зала, окружённое льнущими к нему мраморными цветами. Стараясь игнорировать боль, Спок преодолел арку и ещё раз, уже изнутри, оглядел храм: он был пылен и пуст, воздух долгие годы стоял без движения, тонкие детали цветов и пальцы на руке статуи были отломаны. Другого пути отсюда, кроме уже знакомого Споку, по-видимому, не было. Не было и намёков на источник воды. Вероятность выжить таяла с каждым вдохом. Опираться на сломанную ногу становилось всё труднее, аукались аскеза и недостаток сна, организм жаждал немедленно погрузиться в целительный транс. Кое-как дохромав до подножия статуи, Спок устроился в ложбинке меж её ступней. Закусив губу, чтоб не заорать, он вправил сместившуюся кость и, предоставив телу лечить себя самому, потерял сознание.

 

**Земля, двумя с половиной годами ранее**

 

Джим лежал на груде битого старья, неудобно откинув назад голову. Висок упирался в отцовский рубанок, адски болела сломанная нога. Помощи ждать неоткуда: мать в экспедиции, соседке нет смысла искать его, смерть неизбежна и заслужена. Со времени падения прошёл час, может, месяц, а может, год. Боль длилась и длилась, и конца этому не было. Время зависло на одной точке, на одной пронзительно ноющей ноте, координаты застыли, а смерть медлила. Джим терпеливо ждал. Смерть не шла. Тогда он бросил кликать её и стал призывать сон. Тот пришёл, но был так похож на явь, что Джим тут же пожалел о содеянном, но проснуться, не досмотрев, он не мог. 

 

**Вулкан**

 

Споку снились вырезанные на камне буквы, те, что он пересчитал каждым сантиметром содранной кожи. Принадлежавшие когда-то одному из древних и позабытых языков, каких во времена строительства храма были сотни, незнакомые литеры, непонятые, но прочувствованные, занозами влезли ему под кожу, отравою просочились в кровь. Возможно, буквы лгали. Но разве стоило столетьями впиваться в камень лишь для того, чтоб однажды солгать полукровке-вулканцу? Буквы слагались в слово, богиня улыбалась, камни кричали от боли, цветы тянулись к свету, тянулись к свету...

 

**Земля, двумя с половиной годами ранее**

 

Его собственная рука, замершая в дюйме от гладкой поверхности двери, казалась чужой, слишком уж недоставало ей уверенности. Кирк шумно вдохнул. Сердце колотилось неровно и с такой силой, словно пыталось найти в грудной клетке уязвимое место, пробить его и вырваться наружу. Мозг так и не отдал приказ – не решился – костяшки пальцев сами коснулись холодного пластика, и Джим не был готов услышать родившийся тревожный звук. За ним должен был последовать голос старпома, говорящий что-нибудь вроде: «Войдите» или «Да?», но дверь просто скользнула в сторону, и капитан оказался лицом к лицу со Споком. Тёмные глаза старшего помощника не выражали ничего, кроме внимания и лёгкого недоумения, ещё не поздно было что-нибудь соврать, сбежать или предложить партию в шахматы.

– Спок, – произнесённое еле слышно имя словно запустило в капитане химическую реакцию. – Спок, – повторил он гораздо громче, без тени неуверенности, ощутив себя на гребне адреналиновой волны.

– Джим?

Последние сомнения были безжалостно уничтожены, испепелены и развеяны. Не «капитан», а «Джим». Хрипловатым, низким голосом, заставляющим кончики пальцев тихо вибрировать.

– Наша миссия заканчивается через два дня. Я говорил только что со Штабом, мне предложили два варианта.

Старший помощник приподнял бровь, выражая крайнюю заинтересованность.

– Я могу принять повышение и занять должность при Штабе, ты тогда, конечно, тоже пойдёшь со мной, или, и думаю, тебе это понравится в тысячу раз больше, мы получим ещё одну пятилетнюю миссию. Ты как?

Спок молчал.

– Ну же, – поторопил капитан. – Что ты выбираешь?

Спок тихо кашлянул. Его коньячные глаза и поднятая бровь демонстрировали недоумение:

– Разве выбор не за вами?

Джим шагнул в пропасть, прыгнул со скалы, выскочил без скафандра в открытый космос.

– Я выбрал тебя. Теперь выбирай ты.

Отчаянная, безумная волна швырнула его вперёд. Задыхаясь и спеша, он накрыл губами чужие губы, жадно лаская руками шею, плечи, спину. Спок не отвечал, и Кирк, умирая, чувствовал, как по кровотоку ползёт кусок льда размером с айсберг, лезвиями граней обдирая изнутри сердце. Жёсткие руки сжали его предплечья, оторвали от пола и отодвинули прочь. Перед глазами всё почернело, затем до капитана донёсся стук шагов и болезненный, как пощёчина, звук закрываемой двери.

 

Кирк, вытянувшись как покойник, лежал на диване и сверлил неподвижным взглядом потолок. На придвинутом вплотную стуле стояли нетронутые стакан с водой и оставленные Маккоем таблетки. На лбу выступила испарина, сердце трепыхалось слабо, но вдвое быстрей рекомендованной врачами нормы. То, что он сейчас увидел, было слишком ярко, слишком реально, словно он на деле вторично пережил главную в своей жизни катастрофу. Лучше бы ему и дальше снился мутноватый бредовый сон про сундук, подвал и сломанную ногу. Страшно хотелось пить, но не было сил дотянуться до воды, веки смыкались, голова гудела. Со стоном он перекатился на бок, вытянул руку, ища стакан, сжал пальцы на тонком стекле и, целясь в глаза, плеснул содержимое себе в лицо. То, что ему собирались показать, Джим и так отлично знал.

 

Не поднимая головы, игнорируя встречных и их любопытные взгляды, Кирк быстрым шагом добрался до капитанской каюты. Оказавшись один, он врезал что есть силы кулаком об стену, расквасив руку до крови, уселся на пол и, прижав ладони к лицу, захохотал.   
Успокоившись, он сунул кисть под кран, чтобы смыть кровь, и в это мгновение на столе запищал раскрытый падд: судя по тембру, поступил рапорт от одного из старших офицеров. Ополоснув лицо, Кирк заставил себя трижды глубоко вдохнуть, пересёк комнату и склонился над экраном. Пальцы сжали столешницу, силясь её переломить: сообщение было от Спока. Капитан, сжав зубы, открыл текст письма. Это была автоматическая копия заявления об отставке, посланного старшим помощником в Штаб.  
Не помня себя от бешенства, Кирк не заметил как, преодолев полкорабля, обнаружил Спока на мостике. Почти десяток лиц, включая Маккоя, обернулись и застыли, онемев. Один старпом рылся в своём трикодере, будто не замечая Джима.

– Значит, покидаете нас, Спок? – с ненавистью глядя на помощника, процедил капитан. – Знаете, кто в старину первым бежал с корабля?

– Я бы предпочёл избежать оскорблений, сэр.

– Крысы, Спок. Крысы и предатели. Иуды.

– Джим, ты рехнулся? – пробормотал Боунс. – Что ты несёшь, какие крысы?

– Спроси у него, – со злобой выплюнул Кирк, указывая на старпома.

– Капитан, – Спок развернул к нему корпус. В негромком голосе слышалась нарождающаяся гроза. – Я не намерен выслушивать подобное.

Встав, он последовал к выходу, но от Кирка нельзя было просто так отмахнуться.

– Крыса, – бросил он в лицо помощнику, когда тот с ним поравнялся. – Ты трусливо бежишь от меня, – повторил он чуть слышно, задыхаясь от бешенства и бессилия, сознавая, насколько он гадок и мерзок в этот момент, но первый раз в жизни не в силах взять себя в руки.

Спок поднял на капитана совершенно нечитаемый взгляд. Секунд десять в полнейшей тишине они сверлили друг друга глазами, затем старпом обогнул Кирка и, чётко ступая, вышел, оставив озадаченную команду недоумевать, а капитана – гореть от стыда и ярости.

Оставшиеся сутки полёта Кирк не покидал каюты, передав командование Скотти. За час до транспортации с «Энтерпрайз» он написал и отправил в Штаб короткое письмо, в котором, сухо поблагодарив, принимал предложенное повышение. Сойдя с корабля, Джим направился в ближайшую гостиницу, снял номер с баром и всю ночь беспробудно пил. Позже он обнаружил себя в какой-то прокуренной забегаловке с остромордой инопланетной девицей. Девица была то ли в шубе, то ли сама мохнатая и всё время, запрокидывая голову, заливисто хохотала, пока Кирк стучал по столу стаканом, повторяя, что он – адмирал. После девушка сменилась заблёванным номером, раскаянием и пьяными слезами. Ненавидя себя, Джим сидел на полу среди пустых бутылок и перебирал, словно мальчик свои шарики и ракушки, невольные давнишние откровения Спока. Те самые. Про то, что он стыдится дружеских чувств и никогда не показывал любви даже собственной матери. И ещё слова Боунса про то, что обилие эмоций способно уничтожить вулканца. Вулканца, дьявол побери, именно что вулканца! Кирк так привык думать о Споке как о любимом человеке, что позабыл, что тот инопланетянин. 

Итог его такой замечательной, молодой и многообещающей жизни был воистину жалок. Джим своими же руками разрушил всё, что у него было, а было у него всё, о чём только можно мечтать. Или почти всё.

 

Воспоминания были ничем не лучше сна. Джим нашарил на стуле таблетки и проглотил, не запивая. Каким же он был кретином, если даже информацию о психологии вулканцев затребовал у компьютера лишь тогда, когда ничего уже невозможно было изменить. Боунс не пугал: сильные эмоции, правда, могли убить вулканца, при условии, что тот загонял их внутрь. Механизм тот же, что и у людей, но куда более выраженный: фатально скакало давление, нарушался сердечный ритм, происходили дыхательные спазмы. Было два способа избежать этого: выпустить страсти наружу, что в древности приводило к убийствам, вендеттам и нескончаемым опустошительным войнам; либо, как учил Сурак, отказаться от эмоций совсем, изменить структуру мышления, чтобы задействованной оставалась только логика. Добровольная ментальная кастрация, плата за мир. 

Джим попробовал мысленно поставить себя на место Спока. Вот к нему, существу, для которого даже невинная дружба – чересчур интимное переживание, лезет с грубыми объятиями, несущими явно сексуальную агрессию, существо другого вида и, надо добавить, того же пола, при том что Спок, конечно же, гетеросексуален. И это существо другого вида, которое прёт со своей извращённой агрессией, не имеет на это ни малейшего ни морального, ни формального права, потому что оно – капитан звездолёта, непосредственный начальник и, кроме того, друг.   
Тоже мне, "друг"!

Джим спрятал лицо в ладонях. Что чувствовал Спок? Ужас? Отвращение? Презрение? Возможно, всё сразу. А ещё подвергал жизнь опасности, стараясь не выплеснуть весь этот коктейль наружу. И ведь были ещё безобразные, непростительные оскорбления на мостике...

Сказать, что жить не хотелось, значило ничего не сказать. Но Джим не соврал Боунсу: такие, как он, не помирают, во всяком случае, так просто. Если ему и суждено когда-нибудь сдохнуть, то это будет глубокий космос или какая-нибудь чёртова дальняя планета, толпа клингонов или ополоумевший гений с нацеленной в небо пушкой, а уж никак не продавленный диван в старом отцовском доме.

Космос? Какой космос? Джим слабо рассмеялся. Крыса. Штабная крыса.

 

**Вулкан**

 

Спок открыл глаза: вверху над ним простиралась, словно беря под свою защиту, белая каменная рука, в два с половиной раза больше его собственной, но гораздо красивее и изящней. Соединённые парно средний и указательный палец были повреждены, Спок смотрел на них и не мог оторваться, поражённый мыслью о том, что эту прекрасную статую создали вулканцы, не знавшие учения Сурака: дикие, грубые, опасные для себя и окружающих, а их просвещённые потомки натыкали по периметру Храма убогих и страшных изваяний. Осознание того, что Сурак не только дал будущее народу Вулкана, но и что-то очень важное забрал, острой, заточенной тер-наром песчинкой вонзилось ему в мозг.

Спок прислушался к организму: транс длился 6.4 суток, сломанная кость срослась, но ресурсы тела полностью истощились. Чтобы выжить, срочно требовалась какая-нибудь еда и, в первую очередь, вода. С трудом поднявшись, Спок зашагал к впустившей его арке: там, за ней, в тёмной пустой галерее, оставляя за собой скользкий и влажный след, медленно ползли по стенам драгоценные капли. Спок слизывал их, стремясь не упустить ни одной, их ржавый и горький вкус обещал жизнь.

Кое-как утолив жажду, он наощупь исследовал галерею от арки, ведущей в подземный храм, до места падения и не обнаружил ни одного бокового хода. Подняться наверх, чтобы выйти старым путём через колодец, не было ни малейшей возможности, даже будь у него верёвка. Но коридор тянулся дальше, в сторону противоположную той, откуда только что пришёл Спок, и Джеймс Кирк, будь он рядом, наверняка сказал бы сейчас что-нибудь ободряющее, хоть надежда и нелогична.

Путь оказался долгим и изнуряющим: приходилось исследовать многочисленные, но всегда заканчивающиеся тупиками ходы и несколько раз перепрыгивать через неширокие, но, по-видимому, очень глубокие расселины, и всё это для того, чтобы раз за разом возвращаться в основной коридор, который в итоге привёл шатающегося от усталости путника к непреодолимой каменной осыпи. Дальше идти было некуда. Спок развернулся и, ощупывая перед собой каждый сантиметр пола, побрёл назад в храм.

Обратный путь занял вдвое больше времени. Несколько раз Спок делал передышку и лизал влажную стену. Чтобы преодолеть две глубокие трещины, рассекавшие коридор, пришлось останавливаться и по получасу медитировать, но всё равно Спок едва не сорвался. Его шатало и знобило, голова кружилась, живот подводило от голода. Если бы рядом был Джим, Спок сказал бы ему, что всё в порядке, что вулканцы выдерживают и не такое, а так как вулканцы не врут, это стало бы правдой, но Джима не было рядом.

Наконец, впереди забрезжил свет, и Спок, насколько мог, ускорил шаг. Он должен был как следует изучить храм, ведь это был его последний шанс выбраться.  
Храм не был так уж велик, и вскоре Спок убедился, что другого пути, кроме засыпанной галереи, из него нет. Он поступил необдуманно, рискнув исследовать обнаруженный в колодце проход в одиночку и без коммуникатора, и теперь его ожидает смерть. Это логично. Жаль, что учёные не узнают о его находке: идеально сохранившийся подземный храм досураковской эпохи – для историков золотая жила. Шанс, что за ним спустятся в колодец или вообще начнут разыскивать, невелик: уединения колинхана не нарушали даже близкие родственники, лезть же вниз было со стороны других послушников нелогично, так как Спок расчистил достаточно для того, чтобы можно было без проблем черпать воду. Кучу песка наверху, брошенные ведро и старый кувшин вряд ли сочтут сигналом к тому, что нужно спуститься в колодец, найти в четырёх метрах ото дна незаметную плотно подогнанную дверь и искать за ней не в меру предприимчивого полукровку. Всё лишнее с вероятностью 99.95% просто молча и аккуратно уберут.

Чтобы занять чем-то оставшееся до момента голодной смерти время, Спок взялся расшифровывать надписи на стенах храма. Язык был слабо похож на современный вулканский, но тем интереснее казалась задача. Также ему очень хотелось бы знать, чем вызвано загадочное свечение всех храмовых поверхностей, но для ответа на этот вопрос Споку был нужен трикодер. Отвлекаясь лишь на короткий сон и на то, чтоб утолить жажду, он провёл так ещё 10.5 суток, прежде чем ноги совсем отказались держать его. Тогда Спок лёг между ступней статуи и попробовал медитировать, готовя сознание к неизбежной смерти.

Следовало полностью очиститься от эмоций. Он заглянул в свой разум, ища там страх, но его не было, не было там и жалости к себе, но Сурак! – сколько же там было вины. Споку не следовало умирать так рано и глупо, лишая мать единственного сына и не помирившись с отцом. Умирать, когда до церемонии принятия Колинара, которую ждал два с половиной года, осталось всего тридцать четыре часа. Умирать, когда с лучшим другом, да что там – с самым дорогим человеком во вселенной – расстался чуть ли не врагами.

Как всегда, когда мысли его возвращались к Джиму, медитация шла прахом. Похоже, он даже смерть не сможет принять как вулканец. Что ж, если человеческая половина так сильна, почему бы ему и не умереть человеком, думая о близких, которых он оставляет?

Сколько Спок себя помнил, любая вспышка эмоций: гнев, нежность, обида, любовь, страх, ликование, тоска – все они означали одно – стыд. Стыд тоже был эмоциональным всплеском, но, видимо, на большее приближение к вулканскому идеалу несовершенное сознание Спока было не способно.  
Когда Джим поцеловал его, Спок испытал настоящий шок. Всё смешалось в голове: отсутствие логики, устав Звёздного Флота, внезапность, растерянность, чувства Джима, текущие в него сквозь оголённую кожу, словно из одного сообщающегося сосуда в другой, и нарастающая, неуправляемая, вот-вот готовая поглотить лавина собственных чувств - пугающих, неправильных, стыдных. Сердце металось, как бешеное, Спок знал, что если ничего не предпримет, потеряет сознание. Он оторвал от себя Джима и бросился за дверь, не зная куда, лишь бы прочь. Нужнее всего ему сейчас была медитация, но в его каюте был Кирк. Влетев в турболифт, Спок закрыл дверь прямо перед самым носом офицера из службы безопасности, прижался спиной к стене, зажмурился и усилием воли загнал рвущиеся наружу эмоции глубоко внутрь. Выйдя на мостике и заняв место у научной станции, он первым же делом взял падд, написал прошение об отставке и немедленно отправил в Штаб. Спустя минуту он пожалел об этом, но было поздно. Когда кипящий от обиды и разочарования Джим выкрикивал ему в лицо оскорбления, Спок держал лицо только по привычке, в душе он был со своим капитаном отчасти согласен.

Впрочем, возможно их ссора была даже к лучшему: Джим не станет горевать из-за его смерти, Споку бы этого совсем не хотелось. Но, если бы не отставка и не вызванное стремлением избавиться от собственных чувств и порождаемого ими стыда решение пройти Колинар, тогда он не очутился бы здесь и не было бы нужды умирать. 

Невыносимо хотелось пить, мысли начали путаться, всё время клонило в сон. Спок посчитал, что если бы дело было только в пище, то он продержался бы ещё шесть-семь, от силы восемь дней, но из-за того, что он больше не мог ходить, жажда убьёт его гораздо быстрее, максимум через сутки. Видимо, голод совсем ослабил его умственные способности, раз он, пока ещё были силы, не догадался остаться во внешнем коридоре. Там, по крайней мере, он мог слизывать стекающие по стене капли. С другой стороны, не имея шанса спастись, продлевать агонию нелогично... Незаметно Спок провалился в сон. Джеймс Кирк, постаревший и осунувшийся, сидел спиной к огромному окну, за которым пестрел и двигался громадный перенаселённый город, локти Джима опирались на заваленный бумагами стол, ладони закрывали лицо, тяжело и медленно вздымались и опускались плечи. «Спок», – глухо прошептал он, и Спок застонал во сне. – «Спок, как ты нужен мне, если бы ты только знал...»

 

**Земля**

 

Адмирал Джеймс Кирк, устало вздохнув, поднялся из-за стола. Из-за его плеча в просторную, по-офисному обставленную комнату, заслоняя остроконечными тушами пасмурное небо, заглядывали небоскрёбы Сан-Франциско; на их фоне, мигая, переключались светофоры на забитых пробками флаерных развязках; наверняка, как всегда, гудели клаксоны и слышался отборный мат на всех языках Федерации, но окна, к счастью, не пропускали звук. Джим выудил из бумажного хаоса очки, отправил в стол, макулатуру же скормил шредеру: половина документов была настолько секретна, что подлежала немедленному уничтожению сразу по прочтении, а вторая не стоила бумаги, на которой была напечатана. Адмирал одёрнул мундир, окинул взглядом кабинет: если повезёт, он никогда больше его не увидит. А если не повезёт, видеть что-либо придётся совсем недолго – то, что несётся к Земле, не слишком церемонится со случайными встречными. Взгляд адмирала остановился на падде, но он одёрнул себя, так же как перед этим одёрнул мундир – ищи он информацию о Споке хоть ежедневно, хоть ежечасно, ничего не изменится – спустя тридцать с чем-то часов – сам Спок наверняка сказал бы точнее – тот предстанет перед верховной вулканской жрицей, примет из её рук символ Колинара и официально, навсегда и бесповоротно превратится в хомо компьютерус. 

Со спокойной решимостью адмирал шагнул к двери. Он знал, что надо сказать Ногуре, на что надавить и за какие ниточки дёрнуть. Даже Спок, будь он здесь, оценил бы шансы на успех процентов на девяносто. Джеймс Кирк вновь будет капитаном «Энтерпрайз», спустя два с половиной года. Хотя бы это.

 

**Вулкан**

 

«Спок, как вы? Можете встать?»

Ещё ничего не понимая, он с трудом поднял сухие веки и заморгал, силясь сфокусировать взгляд.

«Я соединил наши разумы, не имея вашего на то разрешения, так как не видел иного способа помочь».

Спок ощущал присутствие чужого сознания в своём мозгу. Кто-то быстро и осторожно листал его воспоминания. Спок потянулся к нему, но был остановлен:

«Даже не пытайтесь, вы так слабы, что поток информации вас убьёт».

«Кто вы?» – то ли подумал, то ли пробормотал Спок. Внезапно ему стало лучше, боль почти ушла.

«Моё имя Сартан, я был жрецом в храме Тал’ниир. Послушайте меня, Спок, это очень важно: слева от богини цветок латар, встаньте и поверните его по часовой стрелке, за статуей откроется стена, там будет лестница наверх. Молю Тал’ниир, чтобы всё сработало, и на лестнице не оказалось завалов».

«Сартан, вы забрали мою боль?»

«Да. Не важно. Вставайте. Делайте, что я сказал».

Спок попытался приподняться, тело прошибла крупная дрожь, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы чуть откатиться в сторону. Контакт с Сартаном разорвался, и боль вернулась. Цветок, про который говорил жрец, был совсем близко и вместе с тем безумно далеко. Отчаявшись встать на ноги, Спок медленно пополз. Долгие мучительные минуты он двигался, то и дело останавливаясь, пока наконец пальцы не сомкнулись на гладком каменном стебле. Перебирая руками вверх и подтягивая остальное тело, он добрался до розетки, ухватился за неё, как за вентиль крана, напряг все силы, дёрнул, и ничего не произошло. Спок был слишком слаб, а хитроумное устройство простояло слишком долго, достаточно, чтобы камень намертво сросся с камнем.

«Ещё, ещё, не сдавайтесь, ещё!» – прошелестел еле слышно на краю сознания голос Сартана.

Спок послушно повторял попытку снова и снова, с каждым разом всё слабее и безнадёжнее, горящее горло требовало влаги, распухший язык едва помещался во рту.

«Пожалуйста, Спок!»

Он покачал головой, закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к холодной мозаике пола. Сон тёплой волной подкрадывался к нему, Спок знал, что заснув, уже не проснётся.

 

Перед ним, гудя, мельтешил калифорнийский космопорт, на эскалаторе бок о бок с незнакомым вулканцем стоял Джим, они о чём-то разговаривали, но Спок не мог разобрать слов, все его силы уходили на то, чтоб не потерять в разношёрстной толпе капитана, эскалатор двигался слишком быстро, а голова кружилась. Незнакомый вулканец стоял рядом с Джимом, не сознавая своего счастья. Если бы Спок мог оказаться сейчас на его месте! Но он умрёт, а незнакомец будет жить долго и процветать и полетит к звёздам вдвоём с Джимом, с его Джимом.

«Спок, очнитесь, услышьте меня!»

Лицо капитана просияло звездой и исчезло, Спок хрипло застонал, горло засаднило сильнее, и это помогло проснуться.

«Дотроньтесь до статуи, Спок! Мне очень трудно до вас докричаться!»

Он протянул руку, коснулся пальцами мраморного подола, и снова вернулось несущее облегчение ощущение чужого разума.

«Мне так жаль. Вы разбудили меня слишком поздно. По крайней мере, мы спасём вашу катру».

«Вы мертвец?» – вяло шевельнулось в мозгу Спока.

«Да, моя катра заключена в статуе Тал’ниир, как и катры других жрецов и жриц, служивших богине».

«Сартан, вы забрали мою боль и теперь страдаете вместо меня – это нелогично. Я предпочёл бы, чтоб вы мне её вернули».

«Мне нет дела до логики, но есть дело до вас. Вашей боли осталось на сутки, а мне больше тысячи лет, я потерплю. Приблизьтесь ещё насколько сможете, обнимите статую, тогда катра сама перетечёт в камень».

Спок подполз ближе и улёгся щекой на струящееся по полу мраморное одеяние.

«Вы уникум, Спок. За несколько дней разгадали незнакомый язык».

«Не разгадал. Расшифровал».

«Пусть так. Очевидно, вам помогло то, что многое из здесь написанного вы уже читали ранее в переводе».

«Да».

«Зачем же вы, приверженец логики, более вулканец, чем самый чистокровный из них, тратили время на любовную поэзию, как вы её называете, досураковской эпохи?»

«Стремиться владеть как можно более полной информацией о своей культуре логично».

«Ааа..» – разачарованно протянул Сартан. – «Только и всего».

«Не только», – неожиданно для себя добавил Спок. – «Я получал эстетическое наслаждение».

«Спок, хотите, я логически докажу вам, что логика нелогична?»

«Хочу».

Сартан хмыкнул.

«Что ж. Спок, вы сами сказали, что стремиться владеть как можно более полной информацией логично. Согласны ли вы с тем, что чувственный опыт – тоже информация?»

Спок понял, что угодил в ловушку.

«Да».

«Тогда сознательное отрицание этой стороны жизни есть ни что иное как отказ от стремления получить максимально полную информацию о вселенной. Что, исходя из ваших же слов, нелогично. Итак, следование законам Сурака нелогично, что и требовалось доказать».

«Спасибо, Сартан. С вами приятно умирать».

«Вот вы и шутите. Давайте, я ещё вас как-нибудь повеселю. Хотите, расскажу про свою эпоху? Наверняка, до потомков дошло далеко не всё».

«Если честно, Сартан, я предпочёл бы немного поспать».

«Не хочу пугать, но этого впереди у вас сколько угодно».

«Дело в том, что мне снился сон... я хотел бы снова увидеть...» – Спок умолк, не желая развивать тему.

«Джима? Вы же говорите о том, кого называете Джимом? Но это не было сном».

Спок поднял голову и открыл глаза:

«Что вы хотите сказать?»

«Трудно поверить, что можно достать разумом так далеко, думаю, вам помогла ментальная акустика храма, но я на сто процентов уверен, что всё это происходило в реальности».

Спок приподнялся на локтях:

«Он звал меня. Я ему нужен».

«Удачи, Спок», – прошептал Сартан. – «Я знаю, у вас всё получится. Живите долго и будьте счастливы».

«Процветайте», – машинально поправил тот.

«Я старше вас на тысячу лет, и мне лучше известно, что я хочу напоследок пожелать другу. Будьте счастливы, слышите меня, Спок? Обязательно будьте!»

 

Контакт разумов распался, потому что Спок оторвал тело от мантии богини и, хватаясь за каменные стебли, рванулся к нужному цветку. Боль только помогала – он всю её, как и всего себя, вложил в безумное, отчаянное усилие, и ненавистный стебель со скрежетом повернулся, стена разъехалась, и Спок, как и обещал Сартан, увидел убегающие вверх ступени. Как бы мало ни оставалось у него сил, как бы плохо ему ни было, он дойдёт, он поднимется к Джиму, даже если ползти придётся до самой Земли. На секунду Спок оглянулся и, прикоснувшись к мраморному подолу Тал’ниир, хрипло прошептал: «Спасибо».

 

**Конец**


End file.
